


I Fell In Love With A Ghost

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: My take on 'While You Were Sleeping' with a Danny Phantom twist. Sam falls in love with a man that she sees every day at her job and after an accident is mistaken as his fiancée!! While she is playing this part, getting drawn in by the family's love for her, she finds that the man she thought she loved isn't the one that she really wants, but doesn't know how to back out of the situation that she has inadvertently gotten herself tangled up in.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Sam Manson/Dan Phantom





	1. Chapter 1

Sam sighed as she let another person pass her onto the boardwalk to the train, the turnstile clicking as they walked past. Looking to her watch she sighed again. Another hour at least and she had yet to see him. Yes, him. He was the reason she had been so happy with her job lately and then he had disappeared for what seemed like forever to the young woman, her amethyst eyes ever watchful for the male of her dreams. Oh, well, it didn't matter anyway as she didn't even know his name and with such a great attitude and good looking body he must have droves of fans or maybe a special woman to share his time with. As she let another sigh pass her lips, another token slipped into her bowl with click.

"Merry Christmas," a familiar voice said to Sam's surprise forcing her to look up with a snap of her slender neck.

"Um..." she faded off as she lost her thought when she looked into his green eyes. Oh, those eyes made her so tongue tied and with a wave he was gone. "Damn it," she muttered as the wind blew around the token booth. "Great jacket, Merry Christmas... Jeez Samantha," she muttered to herself as she hit her head on the glass that protected her from the elements. "I am such an i-" she stopped as she saw the male that had just walked past her being cornered by the tracks. The two males were huge compared to the white haired male, who although at six foot, was still short.

"I like that suit," one of them said as he moved closer to the male that was warning them to step back, but to no avail. "I want it."

"Hey!"

I need a hero to save me now

The white haired male of her dreams took one more step back as the male who had been holding his jacket released him. Without a sound the white haired male began to lean back, his arms flailing as he tried to steady himself, but failing he fell back. With a loud thump his body found purchase on the ground as his skull hit the tracks. With a cry she was out of her booth and running, her boots clomping loudly as several people just watched. Jumping down to the tracks with her black skirt whipping around her she landed next to him. She hovered over him, her eyes wide in fright as she tried to wake him as the ground rattled.

I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life

With a shake of his large form she called out, "Please wake up!" A loud horn honking made her look up as she watched a train rush at them, the lights catching her amethyst orbs in their light. "Oh, damn!" she cursed as she made a split second decision and grasping him she began to roll, her adrenaline making her stronger than she would have been as she rolled them off the track and to the side on the white rocks that covered the whole track area. The train passed them, the edge of the large metallic luxury contraption slid past her by just inches.

A hero'll save me (just in time)


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shoved past the people crowding the hospital entrance as she scanned the area for the nurses' station, her amethyst eyes were still wide from what had just happened moments before, her blood still thudding in her ears with adrenaline.

"Excuse me, I um... I need to find the ma-"

"Can I help you?" an older woman inquired as she looked up, her blue eyes faded from lack of sleep and age. She had bags under her eyes that made her appear older and paler. In the background people were shouting about something while several nurses bustled to help the EMT crew with someone unconscious on a stretcher. Sam turns as orders are shouted and she moves to go to the white haired male on the stretcher. "Ma'am!" the old nurse shouts as she stands.

"That's him!" she shouts back, but as soon she is within reaching distance of the stretcher a dark haired doctor stands before her, his turquoise eyes stern. She looks down to see his badge. Dr. Kwan. She frowns up at the Asian male as she motions to the male being taken down a hall and into an elevator. "I need-"

"Are you family?" he inquires with a frown. She shakes her head and opens her mouth to say something else, but he cuts her off again. "If you are not family then you need to go. Only family allowed." He walks away and Sam sighs in sadness as she turns to walk away. She mutters something softly under her breath as she walks toward the entrance of the hospital. Suddenly she is grabbed and she turns to find a blond female in a pink nurse's scrubs smiling at her.

"I can take you to him." she said. Sam glanced down at the girl's name tag and smiling thanked her.

"Thank you, Star," the dark haired girl said as she followed the blond. A few minutes later she found herself standing before a glass wall, the interior of the room dimly lit. The words on the glass were in bold red. ICU Room 5. Gulping she was shoved into the room by Star who smiled encouragingly.

"Talk. It is always a good way to bring them back," the blond said before walking off past an officer that was looking into the room rather shocked.

"Is that the girl that saved him?" the blond inquired. On his badge the name Officer Baxter glittered in the florescent lighting as he turned to look at the blond female that just came to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Star replied with a smile. "And get this. She is his fiancée too!" she squealed quietly. The blond male looked at her in shock, his blue eyes wide. "Yeah, that was how I felt," the blond gushed before walking off. Baxter entered the room and heading for the dark haired beauty pulled out his notebook, but before he could get a word out another male with a white doctor's coat entered the room, his sea blue eyes locking on Sam as she stood up in shock. His white hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind his back, the locks just to his shoulder blades. He smiled at her revealing his fangs.

"Excuse me, mi-"

"Ma'am," the male with the white doctor's coat said as he held out his hand, his approach cutting off Baxter's own entrance. "Good to see that som-"

"I don't give a rat's ass about forms," a male's voice boomed as a large crowd of people came around the corner, their commotion cutting of the doctor's words as all three people in the room looked to the group in shock, Sam also a little afraid as she backed up grasping her large black trench-coat as she moved to leave.

"Oh, my baby," the red headed female next to the large male bellowing said as she rushed forward to the edge of the white sheets that covered the white haired male who still slept, his mind elsewhere.

"Excuse me," the doctor said as he glowered at the group entering the room, the male leading the group dressed in an orange jumpsuit with as much pizazz as a parade. "Only family are allowed in this room!" The large male that had just been yelling at a nurse who now scurried away turned his eyes upon the white haired doctor.

"We are his family," he said as he moved closer to the doctor. "I am his father and his mother is the lady over there!" the males said as he pointed his black gloved fingers at the lady flopped dramatically next to the bed, her body encased in a dark blue green spandex suit, her form slender as she turned her violet eyes onto the doctor.

"He is fine," the doctor assured them as he seemed unfazed as to the crazy stuff they were spouting. "He is in a coma,, but his vital signs are strong."

"It must have been a ghost!" the female howled as she stood up to head over to the doctor as Sam moved closer to the door, her amethyst eyes wide in shock at the family of the male sleeping just feet from them.

"He fell off the side of the boardwalk," Sam said as she stopped by the door. When she realized she had spoken out loud she covered her purple glossed lips as she hoped that no one had heard her as she looked toward the door like an animal looking for an escape from an angry human about to whip them with a broom, but unfortunately she was not that lucky as all eyes turned to her.

"Who are you?" the orange jumpsuit wearing male inquired as he eyed the dark haired female. She opened her mouth to respond, but the doctor and the officer cut her off.

"She is his fiancée," they said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

The family before them looked to her in shock and then the mother shook her head as she moved to stand next to her hulking form of a husband, her violet eyes taking in the woman before her. Sam wore a long sleeved black top with a short black skirt, the skirt had green line crisscrossing over it and with her legs covered with purple leggings that ended at her worn combat boots she was not something the mother before her looked she was used to seeing with the male that lay in the bed.

"She can't be!" a girl accused, her hair the color of her mother's as she stepped forward, her teal eyes taking in Sam. "I mean- she is just too-"

"He never told us and he would have told us he was get-"

"He didn't really talk about his private affairs." Several voices began to debate as a lady in a wheelchair rolled up, her eyes a deep violet as she looked at the girl standing there with her coat held in front of her like a shield.

"I am..um..."

"If only Danny were here!" the red headed female wailed as she hugged her husband. Now this was just getting out of hand. Sam found herself standing next to a dark skinned male now, his teal eyes the same shade as the red headed female that was now talking to the woman in the wheelchair quietly.

"Don't mind them," he said as he looked over his shoulder before looking at her. "My name is Tucker," he supplied as he held out his hand for her acquaintance.

"Samantha, but I prefer Sam," she said as she took his hand. "Um, I need to-"

"You just saved them," the dark skinned male said as he turned her toward the family crowding over the unconscious male. "You know that? They were worried about him finding a nice girl as he seemed to bring some pretty nasty ones around."

"Oh?" Sam looked baffled, but at the same time she wondered. Was he into the blond skinny chicks? Looking down she pulled her jacket tighter to her body. Not unnoticeable to the male next to her, but he said nothing as the police officer spoke up.

"She saved his life." Everyone looked to her, the family growing silent.

"I thought he fell off the boardwalk?" his sister inquired as she stepped forward. The other family members looked to the officer. Baxter nodded.

"She jumped on the tracks," he explained. They now looked at her in shock as his mother stepped forward, her violet eyes wide.

"You jumped on the tracks?!" she nearly shrieked. Sam nodded.

"We always wanted him to find a nice girl to settle down with," the large hulking form of the father said with a smile. Sam didn't know what to say and how the confusion had even started. Tucker nudged her forward as the family took her into their fold. "Well, it is Christmas and our son is in a coma," the man continued. "Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

"I-I um... I couldn't," she stuttered out. "I mean I-I need-" she was cut off as the mother ushered her to a seat where they could all look down at her.

"We insist," the red headed woman said. "Oh, how bad of us!" she suddenly shrieked. "Manners!"

"What are you going on a bout?" the husband inquired.

"We haven't even introduced ourselves," she stated as she turned to line up her family.

"I did," Tucker said as he moved to the other side of the bed to look down at the male in the bed. "Man, you can sure pick'em."

"My name is Madeline but you can call me mom," the red head gushed as she touched her husband's shoulder. "This is my husband, Jack and this is our daughter Jazz," she continued as she pointed to the other red head in the room. She then touched the hand of the lady in the wheelchair. "This is my grandmother, Grandma Fenton." The older woman was still looking at Sam as if she was trying to figure out a puzzle. It made Sam feel uneasy. "And I see that you have met Tucker. He is our children's godfather."

"Um nice to meet you, but I um-" Maddie took Sam by the arm now as they headed out of the ICU.

"So how did you meet Dan?" the red head asked. "It must have been in at a bar as our son seems to meet all his females there." That made Sam think. A bar? He picked up chicks at a bar?

"Yeah, the last girl he was with was this girl that could have been a model. What was her name?" Jack inquired at the glaring family members.

"What does that woman have to do with what is going on now?" his wife hissed. "He found the perfect girl."

"Tell us," she said as they sat down in the reception of the ICU.

"Um, well, we met at the train station actually." The family looked rather shocked at this, but the grandmother broke the ice.

"What was the thing that caught your attention? What made you attracted to Dan?" Sam didn't have to think as a smile appeared on her face as she went back to the first time she had seen her dream guy.

"His smile." That seemed to seal it for the family as they all sighed save for the father who seemed rather disgusted with all the mushy stuff.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That same night found Sam back in the ICU at Dan's bedside, but what she didn't know was that she had a visitor that was watching her, the teal eyes watching her with interest.

"Hi," she whispered to the sleeping male as she took a seat next to him, the chair making no sound as she pulled it close to the bed. "I should introduce myself since you really don't know me all that well. My name is Samantha Manson and your- Well, your family is under the impression that we are engaged." Sighing she thought about what she was doing. She was talking to a guy that was out. He didn't know what was going on while she had stepped into a mess that just seemed to swallow her every word that escaped, or in this case, didn't escape her mouth. "I wouldn't be in this mess if you were actually awake, not that I am blaming you, but I guess most of it is my fault. I just couldn't speak up for myself and now look at where I am. Engaged to a man that might not wake up while his family thinks I am his fiancée." She smacked her head. Now she was talking to herself or was she talking to the completely knocked out male? "Ahh!" she let out as she stood and walked to the window, her back to the man on the bed. "Look at me, I just wanted what I wanted as a kid. I wanted a family... A husband and kids." A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "I do have a lot going for me though. I have an apartment and I have a cat. I also have sole possession of the bathroom and I don't have to share the remote with anyone..." she faded off as she turned back to him. "I just wanted someone to laugh with. I have never had that and I just felt with you this connection... Now I just sound crazy." Uttering a curse she left the room, her eyes downcast as she walked down the hall never seeing the shadow standing by Dan's door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you stay here all night?" a female voice inquired causing the dark haired girl to sit up straight. She shook her head. Truth be told Sam had found it hard to sleep after going home so she came back to the hospital at like four this morning. The nurses had let her pass even though she was sure that it was past visiting hours.

"Um, n-"

"She can sleep anywhere like I can," Jazz said as she entered the room behind her mother. The grandmother was right behind her, a smile on her face.

"I can sleep anywhere too," she said mischievously. Sam blushed as she once again tried to explain what had happened only to be overwhelmed as Jack cornered her.

"We didn't get to really celebrate Christmas and we have decided that we will tonight so how about you join us?" Sam shook her head.

"I-I really can't. I have to- I have to work tonight so," Sam said. She knew it was a lie, but there was no other way to tell the people before her that she wasn't who they thought she was. Tucker had put her in such a position by telling her that she had saved the people before her and Star had started it by telling someone that she was his fiancée. That had to be the reason after being denied entrance into the ward that suddenly she was allowed in his room. Now that the lie had started it was like a ball of shit rolling down hill. This was going to be shitty. Groaning she once again she tried to deny them, but Jack continued.

"Give me your phone number," he said as he handed her slip of paper and a pen that he pulled out of the pocket of the orange jumpsuit he wore. "Then Grandma Fenton can call you to talk you into it." Sam let out a little giggle. It was just too funny that these really nice people really wanted her to come to dinner despite knowing next to nothing about her. She then found a card stuffed in her fingers. Looking down she almost broke out in the giggles. The card was a bright lime green with the words Fenton Works in big bold, slimy looking lettering. "We are ghost hunters," he clarified.

"Ghost hunters?" she queried. "Like the Ghost Busters?" The large man smiled.

"Yeah, except we are real and not some cartoon and most of the ghosts don't look like those cute little things you see on that show." They left her at that point, but not before the mother called out, "You'll get to meet Danny!" Then they were gone and she was left in the room with the guy sleeping on the bed. Sighing she decided that she needed to get home. Heading out the door she turned down the hall and toward the elevators where a guy with long blond hair with a large almost over sized jacket stood. He looked like a biker and just as she reached the elevator a male nurse rushed forward with a brown box in his hands.

"Ma'am! Mrs. Fenton!" he called out causing Sam to look back as she could tell that he would only be calling her that when all the other females around her were nurses and doctors. She was sure that he knew their names! "Your husband's things."

"We are not married!" she screamed in frustration, her cheeks flaming and a vein popping out on her head. The male looked scared for a second as he backed away.

"Sorry, your fiancée's things." As the shaking nurse handed off the the box and scurried away the blond next to her moved close.

"You're Dan Fenton's fiancée." Sam sighed and with an exasperated okay was told by the blond, "My name is Johnnie Thirteen. I work with your fiancée."

"Okay, I um have to go," she said as she tried to walk past him, but he continued.

"He is a great guy and he just seems to be having a tough year after the accident," the blond stated.

"Accident? What acc-" She was cut off as the blond got a little wired, his body shaking.

"It was an accident! Did he tell you it wasn't!" Now she backed up in fear at the crazy look on his already shady face. "I'm a lawyer for fucks sake! I carry a pencil!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam found herself in front of her favorite hot dog stand the next day with her boss, the woman so good at giving advice... Spectra.

"So what is the big fucking deal?"

"They think that I am their unconscious son's FIANCEE!" Sam hissed as she took her tofu dog and paying the male behind the counter took a big bite.

"So." Sam rolled her eyes.

"If I tell them about the lie then the grandmother could die from a heart attack and if I do that then her death will be on my heart!" Spectra just shrugged her shoulder.

"I told my father who I was marrying and he dropped dead in front of me. Heart attack, but not my fault. Too much red meat."

"Not helping," the dark haired girl said as she shot her boss a glare. Spectra had known Sam's family for forever it seemed and now that her father had died years ago Spectra was the one that helped her with life's little issues, but then again calling what Spectra did help was very nice when the woman gave her very little of the four letter word. If anything she forced Sam to scream on more than one occasion in frustration. Spectra loved to make her figure out stuff on her own while making her miserable in same breath.

"So who's to say that this Stan dude doesn't wake up soon?"

"Dan," Sam said before taking another bite of her dog.

"What?" the red head said as she turned her green gaze on the dark haired female next to her.

"His name is Dan. Dan Fenton."

"Okay. Whatever. Who is to say that as soon as he wakes up they forget about it as they are so overwhelmed with happiness at seeing their son awake again. While they are so engrossed with him you could always sneak off and never see them again. Problem solved." Sam smacked her head in frustration.

"Thanks," she muttered. "You are such a big help."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam stood outside the Fenton house, the large sign leading her here. In fact when she had told the driver where she had wanted to go she could have sworn he had almost sighed in irritation. Was this family that well know? Was that a good thing? As she changed her mind, her hand holding her black flip phone a voice called out her name causing her to look up.

"Hey, Sam! Glad you could make it." It was Tucker, his smile warming, yet she felt something else. This guy was someone who knew all by just paying close attention and yet she could tell if he knew what he knew that he wouldn't be that likely to say anything. He wanted all to go smoothly. Smiling she waved, her wave weak. What could she do now? She was about to leave, but now that he was here she had a feeling there was no escape.

"Um, hi Tucker..." she faded off as she looked up at the bright sign.

"Come with me for a second," the dark skinned male said as he headed away from the house. Sam looked at the sign again and made a choice between the lesser of the two evils at the moment. "I can't go in there and play my game at the same time. Pisses Maddie and Jazz off."

"What about Jack?" Tucker chuckled.

"Are you kidding? That man loves games as does his youngest. Dan, not so much. Pretty serious guy that one." He pulled out a Sega Game Gear, the black hand held older than the pair of them, but then again it didn't appear to matter to the male holding it like it was some goddess. "They both love Sonic as well as a few of the oldies." He cleared his throat as he started playing the game, his eyes never leaving the game. "As you know I am Dan and his brother, Danny's godfather and they mean the world to me," he continued, yet again never leaving the game's screen. "I need to tell you that I know something that you probably didn't want anyone to hear." Now he turned his gaze as his fingers continued to work the small game console. "I saw you at the hospital talking to Dan and I know that you are not who you say you are." The Goth looked down at her feet. "I have the feeling that you lost some one very young... I know how that feels. I lost my wife after being married for two years. Died in childbirth. The child died too." He looked back at the screen, but she could feel that he was heartbroken. "Who left you alone?"

"My parents, but they loved each other soooo much. My mother died when I was three and my father, well, he died just five years ago."

"Sam, the Fentons are one of the best families you could meet, even though most people would tell you otherwise and I don't ever want to see them hurt. Keep it under your hat."

"Tucker? Sam? Is that you?" Maddie called into the night. "Tucker! Shut that game off before Jack sees you and you two get in here!" Sam hesitated as Tucker headed for the house. "Come on!" Finally Sam gave in. She was in too deep already. Might as well continue. This was a time that she would cherish. Maybe it was the fact that she had been alone every Christmas or maybe it was the fact that she missed a family. Whatever it was she headed into the house and smiled at Dan's mother like everything was okay even as she wondered would it be okay? Just to pretend for a moment that life was okay?

"Word to the wise," Tucker muttered as they walked up the path. "Stay as far from the eggnog as possible." Sam gulped as she greeted Maddie, the red head smiling widely.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few hours had passed and Sam found herself yawning as they passed around presents. Sam watched the family before her, her gaze softening. This was how it had been as a child, but she had only had her father at the time. He had been as good of a father as he could have been seeing as he was unfamiliar with kids as his wife had been with kids. She had wanted a child and then she had left them. Her father was a workaholic, but he had found time for his only child up until he had come down with cancer. Then he had left her. Smiling sadly she was surprised when Jazz laid a gift in her lap.

"Oh, thanks," the Goth said as Jazz smiled at her. It seemed that the sister of Dan was warming up to her and as she opened the box she forced a smile to her lips.

"What did you get?" Jack inquired as he held up his mug with the word World's Greatest Ghost Hunter painted on it. She grimaced as she held up the pink dress, the sequins on it glittering in the light. "Nice," he said completely oblivious to the fact that she wanted to burn the dress.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You're so hypnotizing

Sam rolled over, her small body curling up on the couch perfectly as her raven locks tangled around her just as the door opened and closed, a pair of green eyes looking into the room. They changed to cerulean as the shadow walked closer to the girl on the small couch.

"Danny?" a small voice said drawing attention to the red head who rushed to him, her arms encircling her brother.

"Who is sleeping on the bed of doom?" the male inquired, his voice curious.

"That's Dan's fiancée. Samantha."

"Samantha? Sounds like the kind of girl that Dan likes, but didn't Paulina request a stay at the best hotel?" Jazz giggled.

"Sam isn't like her. She is nice. In fact she didn't even want to come here," the red head stated. "Let her sleep."

"Interesting," the shadow said as he turned to the sleeping female only Sam wasn't sleeping. She was freaking out over the fact that they were discussing her as she lay stiffly trying to play like she was sleeping.

Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?


	6. Chapter 6

While in another part of town in a dim apartment the size of a small house a phone rang...rang...and finally went to voice mail.

"This is Fenton. Leave a message after the beep."

"Hey Dan! It's Paulina, but you know who I am. Anyway," she continued, her voice dangerously annoying. "I am back in town after thinking about your proposal and yes. I will marry you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat up slowly on the couch the next morning her amethyst eyes looking around to make sure that no one saw her before creeping out of the couch as she grabbed her coat and made sure that everything that belonged on the couch was still on there. Tiptoeing across the room, her shoes making squeaking sounds that she was cursing as she pulled the pink dress close to her with her long coat dragging around her feet.

"Hello," a husky voice said and jumping she turned to find a lanky male watching her with his cerulean eyes, his long black hair falling over his eyes. "Samantha, right?" She nodded.

"Sam. Sam is what I would rather be called."

"Okay, well, Sam, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Danny." He seemed rather shocked at her knowing his name, but he played it off well as he stood from his spot on the stairs, his crumpled shirt falling over his worn out shorts. His legs weren't hairy like most men and she found that she was checking him out.

"I don't think we've met," he stated with a lazy grin as his eyes told her volumes about what he thought of her. He was suspicious and that made her alert for anything that she did. She didn't want to get caught out. She didn't want to hurt this family. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but Tucker had told her that she had saved this family and she wanted to believe that she had been doing something nice, but she knew that deep in her heart that this had to end. It would, but she hoped that it wouldn't end now.

"That would be because we haven't met," she said as a horn honked outside. "Oh, um, that is my cab and I need to go."

She turned from him, her hands clasping the doorknob when he said, "Sam, welcome to the family." She opened her mouth as she turned to him to defend herself when she realized what he had said.

"T-Thank you," were the last words out of her mouth before she headed out as the cab honked again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"May then Lord grant healing on the families of Dan Fenton and..." the pastor faded off as Danny whispered something low to his father.

"She is Dan's fiancée," Jack said as his wife shushed him.

"That makes no sense," the dark haired male stated. "Dan likes models and no offense to Sam, but she doesn't come off as a model."

"Your brother has been known to change his mind on the shift of the winds," Jack stated before continuing, "Did you get Skulker last week?"

"Yeah," the male said. "Why did she sneak out this morning?" Maddie glared at her son.

"She has a job," the red head stated with a shushing motion.

"What about Ember?" the man in the orange jumpsuit inquired as his son sighed.

"Yes."

"I remember the old days when most sermons weren't in English " Grandma Fenton stated with at whimsical look. "So much better when you couldn't understand those bible thumpers." Everyone looked at the older woman, but said nothing as someone behind them began to growl at them the shut up.

"Who made you God?" Jack growled before jumping on the male behind them. This was just the beginning of the bad day for Danny.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam headed down her stairs and out into the daylight with a smile on her face as several tenants greeted her. She loved all the people that she lived with but then she walked close to the curb to find the one person she didn't want to see.

"Stupid fucking car!" the balding fat man muttered as he continued to tinker with his car. Sam tiptoed past him, her head down, her arm covering most of her face as she headed down the street. Just as she turned the corner Danny appeared, his form touching down just as the balding fat man cursed again. Danny looked at the rather run down apartment with a grimace.

"Definitely not where Dan's usual women come from," he muttered under his breath before turning to the male cussing a blue streak. "Um, excuse me," he said as he tapped the other male on the shoulder. "Do you know about the girl who lives in," he paused as the male turned to him, the man looking at him in his thirties at least. "3C?"

"Yeah, I can tell you about her," the male said as he straightened the belt around his fat stomach. "That is the girl I am dating." The dark haired halfa looked at him in shock. Sure, it had been strange that his brother was dating this girl, but he doubted that Sam dated scum like this!

"You are?" he questioned. The man nodded. "Do, you, um live here?"

"I don't just live here I own this lovely place," he stated with pride that Danny found rather funny. "You have any other questions?" Danny shook his head as he looked up at the large apartment again. Interesting... Were they talking about the same woman?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The very woman was entering a large apartment, her amethyst eyes looking around in awe at the rich surroundings.

"Damn, he is loaded," she muttered as she pulled out the sack that she had found in her fiancée's belongings. It contained something she knew all too well about. "Here kitty kitty..." she faded off as she turned the brown sack over and the Nine Lives soft food can fell into her open palm. "Rich kitty!" Little did she know that while she was calling for an unknown cat that someone else was entering the apartment, his cerulean eyes wide when he heard her calling out. "I have food little pretty kitty," Sam called out. The male listening closed the door quietly as the female in the room turned to shove on a door that led back into the front hall just as said male stood before it. SLAM!

"Shit!" came the male's voice as Sam stepped back, her body shaking as fear entered her heart. The door opened to reveal a very hurt halfa. "Nice shot," he said with a small smile.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Didn't know that someone else was here."

"How did you get in here?" She held up a key with a look that seemed to make him feel stupid. "A key of course. Must be serious." Before she could answer he continued, "You must stay here a lot." She shook her head as she held up the can.

"Just here to feed the cat." Danny smirked. He had caught her now.

"Dan doesn't do cats," he stated just seconds before a mew sounded. Both adults turned to find a rather fluffy white cat sitting at Sam's feet. Again the cat mewed as Sam leaned down.

"Hello pretty thing," she cooed at the animal as Danny looked on in shock. As she fed the cat the phone rang and he looked to her as if asking her to pick up the ringing contraption.

"Aren't you going to get that?" She looked at the phone, a strange look on her face as she looked back at the cat on the counter as it purred it's appreciation for being fed.

"No, I will let the ma-" Before she could finish that sentence he reached over and answered the phone. Holding it to his ear he said hello. A few words and he held it out to her.

"For you. The hospital." Sam seemed rather shocked as she muttered something about no one knowing she was here as she took the white corded phone. Listening a few minutes she hung up with a small word of thanks to the person on the other end.

"Seems that when something like what happens... to a family member it is.. customary to give blood." Danny could tell by the look on her face that she was uncomfortable with something in that sentence. "I um..."

"Let's take Dan's car," Danny stated with a smirk as he headed for the door.

"Why don't you take your car and I will just meet you up there," she stated as she walked past him, the look of determination entering her amethyst gaze. Danny's smirk grew wider.

"I don't have a car so I figured you could give me a ride to the hospital."

"Do you have to go with me?" she inquired and he could tell that she was growing rather frustrated with his presence. Why was that?

"No, but I would rather get it over with today and what better way then to do with family." Sighing they headed out Sam's argument gone as they took the elevator down to the parking garage. As soon as the doors opened he immediately turned to her. "You do know which one is his car right?" The Goth looked around, her eyes taking in all the super expensive cars and the only thought was why was he taking the train when he could always drive his nice car? Pulling out the keys again, the small black device on it giving her an idea. Pushing the button with a lock open made the car just feet away from the pair beep twice.

"There it is," she said. "Just looks like all the other gas guzzling shits that I get lost when I see a lot of them in one place," she continued as she headed for the black sports car. So it seemed that Sam was an environmentalist. Another trait that Danny was sure didn't meet his brother's usual woman.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam lay back with a sigh, her breathing still rather erratic as she looked away from the needle in her arm, the one she was trying to forget was there.

"We need to get a picture of you for the mantle," Danny said kind offhanded. "You know of you and Dan."

"Oh, I... um... am not photogenic at all."

"I doubt that," he muttered as Sam sat up now, the nurse giving her a small glass of juice.

"Sit here and sip this," the female nurse said as she turned her back. "You'll get woozy if you don't." The Goth paid little heed and shooting back the drink grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"When did you start seeing Dan?" Sam gave him an obscure day. "Six months ago?" He then noticed that she had inhaled the drink and was getting up so he struggled to stand to follow her. "That was fast." She walked out even as the nurse tried to call her back as Danny followed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why the hell does an ICU area have a fucking TV? Most of the people here are either out or-" He was cut off by his wife's glare.

"Jack!" she hissed.

"Maybe we should get him a radio," Grandma Fenton stated. "Or we could sing to him."

"Sam should sing to him," Danny said as he turned to the women who sat on the other side of the room next to Jazz. "What's his favorite song?"

"Animal I have become," Sam stated quickly as it was her favorite band.

"His favorite Dragonball Z character?"

"Vegeta." Now his family was looking rather confused as the two adults battled off. They could tell that their youngest son was angry while Sam was frustrated.

"Too easy," the dark haired male muttered, "He's everyone's favorite."

"What is going on here?" Jack demanded as his wife nodded. Everyone looked at Danny, the young male glaring at Sam.

"Ask her!" he declared. They looked at her and she shrugged.

"I don't know," she muttered as she looked back at him.

"Tell them about your boyfriend! Tell them about Man Lancer!" They looked to her now as confusion entered their faces and Danny smirked. Caught her out... Or so he thought!

"Man? Lancer? Are you fucking serious?!"

"Yeah, why?" The girl before them broke out in giggles.

"That man thinks that he invented tin foil! Tin foil hats maybe because he is crazy!"

"He said you were intimate!"

"With breaking into my apartment to smell my fucking shoes!" she hissed as the family turned on Danny. The halfa shook his head.

"He seemed pretty lucid when I talked to him."

"Oh my god," a female voice quivered. Maddie turned to Grandmother Fenton.

"Are you okay?" she inquired of the woman in the wheelchair. Tucker frowned at the dark haired male.

"Sam could prove it if she needed to." He looked to her. "Right?" Sam blushed before nodding.

"He... um... dear god... he had to have one of..." her face turned even redder at the information she was about to disclose. "He only has one testicle." His mother's eyes grew large like saucers on her now red face.

"Noooo," she drew out in a whisper. "He-"

"Had an accident a few months ago playing basketball with a lawyer friend of his and well said friend had a pencil in his pocket... and well now he is short one ball." Everyone looked to the man on the bed in horror.

"Well?" Tucker pushed. Maddie shrugged. "Check!" The red head looked at her husband who also pushed her so lifting his blanket she pushed back his hospital gown and her mouth formed an "O" when she saw that indeed her son was light one bag to his package.

"MOM!" Jazz squealed as she walked toward the door.

"Has more room in his gym shorts," she stated to the disgust of everyone in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat back in her chair, the cat in her lap as she read a book when the door vibrated with knocks. The Goth sighed in frustration. No one wanted to let her have some alone time. She was exhausted.

"Who is it?" She opened the door when the only answer she received was more knocking. Opening the door she sighed in disgust before trying to shut the door. Unfortunately she found his foot blocking the way as the balding fat male stuck his face in the crack of the door. "What is this about now?"

"You stood me up," he stated as he forced the door open and Sam moved back as she muttered angerly about people just making themselves at home.

"For what?" He turned to her as she shut the door with a click to keep the neighbors from hearing them.

"Our date," he said as if she was stupid. Sam glared at him as she told him that they didn't have any date planned because she wasn't interested in him. "We did."

"You are fucking crazy." Knocking sounded next to them and Sam's eyes rolled as she turned to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Tucker." Sam freaked now as she shoved the older balding male toward a hall closet.

"Are you dating someone else? I will fuck them up!" She shot him a glare that shut him up as she shoved him into the closet.

"Get your ass in the closet and if you want to live then not one word." He glared at her and then reaching down held up a black lacy thong. Sam's face turned beet red.

"Nice panties."

Snatching it from his fingers with a growl she called out, "One moment!" before heading for the front door, the closet door clicking closed behind her as she said a silent prayer. When she opened the door Tucker looked down at the undergarment she was holding and smirked.

"I prefer boxers, but I could try'em." Blushing more she invited him inside as she shoved the lacy underwear into her house coat's side pocket.

"What brings you by this late?"

"Um, just checking to see how you are and how you knew about, you know what you knew about Dan. For someone who hadn't ever really meet the guy you knew a lot."

"Actually I think I got lucky with all that. I really just told him my answers, not Dan's." Tucker looked at her in shock. "It seemed like they would fit him too, so I just threw them out there."

"You have some balls, maybe more than Dan." Sam's face registered the shock she was feeling at his comment. "Anyway. See you later." As he exited the apartment a thump sounded and Sam rushed to the closet where when she opened the door she found herself gagging as a giggle and vomit tickled her throat.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Sitting on her floor with one of his big hairy feet in her high heels was Lancer, the look on his face priceless.

"I slipped," was all he said as a knock sounded on her door.

"I will deal with you later," she hissed as she closed the door again.

"It's me, Danny!" he called out before she had even inquired who would be at her door at that time of night. "I bring a gift!" Sam opened the door, her face flushed and her eyes glittering.

"Hi, does anyone around here know how to use a phone?" he raised a brow in confusion as she ushered him in as another thump was heard. Danny became alert almost instantly.

"Are you alone?"

"No, I have a cat," she said. "You said something about a gift, but I don't really want a gift."

"It's an engagement gift from the parents and it's furniture."

"I really don't have room here. How about if you take it to Dan's," she suggested as she hedged him back toward the door. Another sound was heard from the other room. Danny headed back into the room, his eyes flashing green.

"That sounds a little too big to be a cat." She grasped his arm and led him back to door.

"My cat is a big cat and I should help you," she said as she grabbed her coat while throwing her house coat toward the living room. "Let's go."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

While they were getting into the car Danny let out a small gasp sound as his door shut. Sam looked at him as he looked out his window, but upon seeing nothing shrugged at her before starting the ignition.

"So, what did they give us," she inquired as the large truck started forward.

"A love-seat," he said as they turned toward the right as the moving truck made it's way toward Dan's condo. Sam said nothing as she watched the houses drive by. As they finally pulled in front of his condo she stepped out only to be yanked in and into Danny's arms. Shock was just one word that she felt as another emotion warred with it, but she chose to look at him and screech.

"What the h-" she was cut off as he placed his hand on her mouth and then he changed to her shock.

"We have company and I don't need you in the way," he stated as he phased out from under her and out of the large truck. Danny wasn't a human was he?


	8. Chapter 8

A few moments later Danny appeared back before her as she waited outside the truck. He threw a glare at her as she seemed to be checking him out, but not in a rude way. It didn't look like she wanted to dissect him or anything, she just looked confused.

"So, how do we get this love seat up the stairs?" Danny cracked a smile at her. He could tell she wanted to ask so much but was giving him the choice to tell her when he wanted if he wanted. He looked to where she was pointing and heading for the back of the large moving truck phased through the side before reappearing with the semi-large blue love seat He waited for her to open the door so he could walk through the glass door without much help with the carrying the piece of furniture. As they entered the expensive establishment a guard approached them and inquired as to where they were going.

"We are going to Dan Fenton's condo," Danny stated as Sam went ahead of him, her head bent low.

"And you are?"

"I am his brother and that is his fiancée," the ghost male said as he pointed to the space where Sam had been. The guard looked perplexed as he had seen some of the dark haired woman with him and according to what he had heard about her he wasn't sure that Sam matched the description, but then again...

"I am new, but from what I heard about her she can be scary," the heavy set guard stated as he wished him a good night.

"Really?" Danny said as he phased through the ceiling above him and up until he hit Dan's condo only to hear a scream as something glass hit the floor. Danny sat the love-seat down and noticed that Sam stood there with wide eyes and he almost said something smart until she kneeled down and began picking up some glass on the white carpet where a stain of blue had already started setting in.

"Maybe we should put the love-seat here," she muttered as she eyed the stain before standing up, the shards of glass in her hands as well as large pieces of what he was sure was an expensive vase or something. "I don't think he is going to like that stain if he sees it," she continued as she headed for the kitchen to dispose of the shattered remains. He moved the seat on top of the spot and looked at where she had gone. So, she hadn't screamed because of him... or she was a really good actress. There was just something about her. She appeared moments later, her hand in her pocket as she ushered him out before using her free hand to lock the door, which was really hard doing one handed.

"Why not use your other hand," he said as he reached for her pocketed hand only to retrieve a hand holding a paper-towel The woman next to him winced. "What did you do? Why didn't you say something and I would have locked it for you or even bandaged you up."

"It's not bad and I have a first aid kit at my house that I can use." Danny forced her hand open to find a rather good sized cut that forced him to shoot her a look.

"Really? You need to get this looked at," he stated. She shook her head at him and forcing her hand back in her pocket she told him that she had had worse so she would be fine. He almost said something, but she shook her head once more before heading for the stairs that would take her back down to the lobby. He looked after her with a strange look. What was up with this woman? His brother usually picked the worse women available. The snotty little bitches that had to be taken care of, who never seemed to have a real laugh or a real body... He smacked himself. Was he really checking out his brother's future wife!? Running after her he found her walking down the street. Chasing after her he called out, "Where are you going? I can take you home!" She turned to him and smiled as she pointed to his truck. Indeed he couldn't take her home, the truck in question was trapped between two cars who had caged the vehicle in.

"I am sure that you can get it free, but I have to get some sleep before work tomorrow," she told him as she started backing up when something unexpected happened she found herself falling, her mouth open in a silent scream. Just seconds before she would have fallen on her ass she found herself in someone's arms. Looking us she found Danny smiling down at her.

"I don't think that is a safe idea," he said as he tried to straighten her before both of them fell, this time Sam fell on him, her head on his chest, her chest pressing onto his crotch. Blushing she tried to move away only to stop when she felt it. "Let me get us up," he ground out. Transforming into his other half he phased underground letting her slip onto her stomach before reappearing above her to pick her up. Settling her into his arms, both of them blushing he took off into the night toward her house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Sam entered her apartment she found herself standing before Lancer who was still in her apartment.

"What are you still doing here?" she hissed as she re-opened the door to let him out. Thank god that Danny had dropped her off at her steps outside the apartment because she so did not want to explain why this deranged man was in her apartment when she got home. He would again believe the worst of her. Wait! Why did she care what he thought? He wasn't the one she was marrying! Shaking her head she reiterated that she wasn't marrying anyone. She was just helping a family that was lost without their oldest son. 

"I asked you a question!" the balding male said as he moved closer to her. "Him or me?" Sam smirked.

"Him a thousand times over." He seemed to ignore her as he continued to tell her that he would give her time to think. Sam shoved him out the door before slamming the door in his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sat down with her tofu dog as Spectra stood before her. The pair were in the park on lunch, the wind howling around them as snow littered the ground making it more snow then ground. That never seemed to stop the red head before her with her short skirts and high heels. Spectra always dressed to impress even though she was about to get married to Nicolai Technus in the next few months.

"I am having an affair." Spectra looked to Sam in shock.

"Say what?"

"I like Danny," she stated.

"Okay," the red headed beauty took a bite of her dog. "So you are marrying him right?" Sam shook her head.

"I am engaged to Dan not Danny." Now Spectra looked confused. "Danny is Dan's younger brother."

"Okay, so what is the problem. Break it off with Dan."

"But I'm not really engaged to Dan!" The red head sighed in irritation.

"I don't have time for this, Sam. You should just pull the plug." Sam looked at her friend in disgust.

"What the fuck, Spec? That is sick!"

"Sick? I will tell you what is sick! You are cheating on a fucking vegetable that you aren't even with! Get it together!" Spectra turned and walked off with a wave and a quick goodbye leaving Sam by herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny sat next to his brother's bed, the hospital table in front of him as he shuffled the deck, his eyes watching his brother lay there in his own little world.

"You always were lucky in love and I was okay with that because I was lucky in so many other things that made up for that, but this time there is someone that you have that I really like. Sam is someone special and after all the shit you have pulled and all that you have gotten out of while I have stuck around for I think that you got better than you deserved. You don't deserve someone as nice as Sam." He laid the deck down before the guy in a coma and somberly said, "Highest card gets Sam." It wasn't fair to the girl that was placed between them like some prize, but Danny didn't care at that moment. He had never felt for any girl like he did for the tiny Goth girl that seemed to idolize his brother. Cutting the deck he held one up toward Dan before holding up the other end toward him. Waiting a second he turned his brother's card toward him and groaned before shuffling the deck again. "Best two out of three."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Sam, have you and Dan planned your honeymoon yet?" Maddie inquired as she passed the mashed potatoes to her husband on her left. Sam leaned forward to gag just as Danny pushed some of his food around.

"We went to Cuba on our honeymoon," Jack stated as he kissed his wife who smiled up at him. You could see the love in their eyes as they remembered their honeymoon. Sam wanted that.

"Ricky Ricardo was Cuban," Grandmother Fenton said as she smiled with a look of infatuation.

"Didn't Dan look great today? He had such color in his face." Sam nodded.

"He could have been an actor instead of a lawyer," his mother said with a frown.

"He is tall and all the great actors were tall," Jack stated before taking a bite of his steak. Maddie leaned forward so she could see Sam.

"Alan Ladd wasn't tall, but Marshal Dillon was six five," Grandmother Fenton remarked randomly it seemed since another conversation was going on.

"You must have some nice girlfriends," she said as she looked at her son. "Could you hook one up with Danny. He needs a nice girl like you." The pair of adults chocked at that moment, blushes appearing on their cheeks.

"Could you break out the baby pictures now," he muttered as he looked over at her apologetically. She smiled awkwardly as she thought back to the other day.

"Um... I don't know Danny's type so I-I-I don't know if any women I know would..." she faded off as her blush grew deeper.

"I like blonds with love handles," he stated sarcastically before shoving more of his food around. His mother reached across the table and smacked his arm.

"We all know what type is Sam's," Tucker said with a smirk as he watched Danny frown. He had a funny feeling that not all was as it seemed. Sam's face changed at that remark, but she managed to relax moments later as Maddie berated Danny.

"Don't lie. You like the girls with the dark hair, not brunettes, but black haired girls.

"John Wayne was tall," the older woman in the wheelchair piped up still being ignored it seemed. "And Dustin Hoffman was five six."

"Mother, can we not end this." Sam laid her napkin on her cleared plate.

"I need to get going," she muttered as her face grew darker as the air grew heavy with family tension. "I have to work early in the morning."

"Oh," Maddie said as she got up to see the younger woman out. Danny also got up, his excuses being made as well. He stepped toward the door, his hand grasping the knob as Sam pulled on her coat and as she turned to head out the door stood open with Danny standing in the doorway as she stopped to move past him.

"Look," Jazz said as she pointed. Everyone looked at the couple standing there in confusion. "You two are standing under the mistletoe " The pair looked up and sure enough they were standing under the green leaves with white berries intermingling in them. Danny looked down at her as his family shouted for them to kiss.

"It is tradition," he said. She nodded as she felt her cheeks warm up. They leaned toward each other, both hesitant as their lips touched. Neither knew what happened, but as soon as their lips touched a shock hit them and they flew apart as the family smiled not realizing that something was going on between the pair.

"So, if you aren't doing anything for New Years then we would love for you to come over," Tucker said as the family nodded. Well, Danny didn't nod because he was still trying to figure out what had just happened. Moving past her he headed for his car as she fought the impulse to look after him. She wanted to know what was going on too.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Regular fare," a man said as he passed through the gate and Sam pulled the token before.

"One token," said a voice that sounded distorted so Sam looked up to find Jazz grinning at her.

"Hi, Jazz, um... Do you want to come in here?" The red head nodded as a little white haired girl followed her. Sam reached over to open the door as another passenger passed a token through. Sam took it and pushed the button to let the business lady through before turning to the young female entering the booth with the even younger girl. The other female attendant in the booth turned her teal eyes toward the teens next to Sam.

"Who is this?" the woman said as her teal ponytail shifted behind her.

"This is Jazz and she is..." Sam faded off so Jazz took over.

"Sam is marrying my brother, Dan," the red head commented as the other female turned as she winced.

"You are getting married?" the teal haired woman inquired in shock forcing Sam to turn around.

"Well, it's not been announced yet so I-" Suddenly the honk of the train cut off the Goth girl as the girls looked back.

"Oh, the train!" Jazz said as she grabbed her friend's hand and the pair was off leaving Sam to explain what was going on as her partner waited. Jazz stopped just outside the door as her friend went on.

She had realized that her shoe was untied and hadn't wanted to trip so as she was tying her shoe she heard the teal haired girl ask Sam, "Are you pregnant?" A sigh.

"Yes, I am pregnant," she said sarcastically. Jazz stood up in shock as she finished tying her shoe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The red head headed off toward her friend, a smile on her face.

"Seriously, Ember, if I need to explain the birds and the bees to you. You have to have sex to get pregnant."

"But you're engaged," Ember pointed out.

"Well, we're waiting..." Now Ember looked at her strangely.

"Waiting?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Dan, this is Paulina again," a female voice said in the empty apartment as a cat walked by the answering machine. "Are you avoiding me because I was wondering why you haven't called me back yet." Now she was sounding rather annoyed, her voice whiny. "I am back in the city and was hoping to talk to you in person." Pause. "I also want to see my cat. Love you." Beep.


	10. Chapter 10

"New Years Eve hasn't been the same since Guy Lombardo died," Grandmother Fenton stated as the TV blared in the background while a male talked about the year. Around them in the large living room the family sat watching the New Year's events unfold as most of the adults sipped on red wine. Suddenly the door opened and a rather excited Jazz slipped in. Closing the door she headed straight for her mother as the Christmas tree still twinkled in the corner of the bright room.

"Dad," Danny called from the kitchen. "They want us to come down and take a look at the Grandstand Estate this weekend. Seems that they have been experiencing some strange things."

"Great," the hulking male said with a smile as he youngest son entered the room as Jazz whispered something in her mother's ear, the older red head leaning back in shock.

"How would you know if she's pregnant?" Maddie inquired in shock as a hush fell over the room.

"I heard Sam tell her friend at the train booth." A slam was heard as Danny disappeared from the house. "Danny!" his mother called out and with a bewildered look on her face realized that her son was already gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Sam looked up from her task of strapping her combat boots on before calling out, "Who is it?"

"It's Lancer!" came a deep voice, the tone rather upbeat as she stood up, her long black skirt falling around her boots.

"I'm not here!" she hollered out as she pulled back her hair only for the man on the other side to threaten the fact that his dad had the keys to the apartments. "Yeah, that is super illegal." Opening the door to the annoying male she came face to face with what appeared to be the flowers given the horses when they won a race. "Um, what is that?"

"I told them to give me," he paused as he held up the horseshoe shaped flowers. "The same ones that they gave out to the best horse."

"V-Very nice, but I can't accept those."

"I could move in today and I'm sure dad would knock a few bucks off the rent."

"I don't have long to live," Sam stated getting exasperated with the older male before her. Why couldn't he get it through his head that she didn't like him like that?

"You just like that other guy more," the balding male stated to the shock of Sam.

"What do you mean? I like him because he will be my brother-in-law and that's all." The older male looked skeptical as he leaned toward her.

"You look at him in such a way that anyone could tell you like him more than that," Lancer said before passing off the flowers to Sam. "Here, you can put them on my coffin." Sam felt a little bad for him at that moment, don't ask her why because she couldn't tell you why as she hugged him, his head resting on her shoulder while just down the stairs was Danny, his green eyes glowing in the darkness. Turning from the scene he disappeared just as Lancer whispered, "Are you wearing your lacy black bra?" SMACK! Sam glared as she stepped back from the male holding his balding head. "What? I like black underwear."

"Pervert," she stated before slamming the door shut on his face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey baby won't you look my way

Danny stood outside in the snowy yard of the apartment, his eyes watching the door for Sam which wasn't a very long wait as she shuffled out of darkened hall and out into the snow, her head low as she pulled her coat around her tighter. Danny began to walk toward her just as she looked up, her amethyst eyes opening in shock at the sudden appearance of the one male giving her sleeping problems.

"Danny?" she squeaked, the bottle of bubbly held in her arms almost slipping. "What are you doing here?" Danny opened his mouth to respond as a couple walked past, the steps echoing around them.

"I see you are going to a party," he stated with a look toward the bottle in her arms. She nodded.

I can be your new addiction

"Yeah, my friend Spectra is having a bash for New Years." Danny smiled as he offered to give her a ride. She looked around and noticing no vehicle realized he was talking about flying her! "Oh, that's fine. It's not that far." The half ghost took her in his arms before transforming into his alter ego. Sam let out a squeal as they took to the air, the Goth giving him directions when she realized that he wasn't going to put her down no matter what she said. Moments later found the couple landing in the shadows of a nearby house before he resumed his human form. "So what is going on?"

Following her as she headed across the street to the brightly lit house she called out, "Why would you think that something is going on?" She glanced back at him as he caught up, the look on her face telling him she wasn't stupid.

"Because you are acting very strange."

Hey baby what you gotta say?

"I'm not acting strange."

"Yes, you are," the raven haired girl stated as she stopped in front of the large wooden door.

"What about Dan?" Turning to him, confusion evident on her face.

"What about Dan?" she inquired before turning to knock on the door, the sound of a party bleeding through the door.

All you're giving me is fiction

"He's going to have a lot to deal with when he wakes up," the dark haired male stated just as the door opened to reveal the red headed friend of Sam's with an older male next to her, his long white hair falling past his shoulders and camouflaging with his white lab coat. Sam didn't have time to make a response as her red haired friend pulled her into a hug as the male behind her welcomed them in, but just as soon as they entered the home Spectra stated, "Look it's Sam and her fiancé!" Danny's eyes grew wide and he turned to make a bee line for the door only be grabbed by Spectra, the woman's long nails scratching him as she pulled on his collar to return him to the crowd. As Spectra released him into the company of her husband Sam grabbed the red head by one of the spikes that were her hairdo before taking her into the other room as far from Danny as possible.

"He looks good for a guy in a coma," the female stated as Sam glared at her.

"That is not Dan!" she hissed almost helplessly. "That's Danny, his brother." Spectra looked down at Sam, her eyes full of confusion.

"Why did you bring Danny?" The Goth let out a frustrated breath as she kept an eye out for Danny in the crowds.

"I didn't! He followed me. I know what you are thinking and yes, I am a little crazy."

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time

"Sam, there are people who can help you," the female before her stated. "But you might require pills." The raven haired woman smacked her friend in the arm just as Danny appeared at her side. Spectra walked off as Sam grabbed a cup of the red punch on the table beside her.

"You do know that that is spiked, right?"

"Hell yeah I do," the Goth replied as she lifted it to her lips.

"Should you really be drinking?" the ghost male inquired of her.

"Why not?" she inquired as her lips opened to take in some of the punch only to spit it out at Danny's next words.

I found out that everybody talks

"It's not good for the baby!" he said loudly to be heard over the music only for everyone to go quiet, Spectra's mouth dropped open as she watched the couple over the crowd. Sam stood there for a whole two seconds before dumping her drink on the male before her, her cheeks as red as the punch as she grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could out the door.

Everybody talks, everybody talks

Shortly following behind her was Danny as he rushed to correct the mistake he had made. "Sam! Sam!" They managed to go down a few blocks, her apartment in the distance when he called her name again.

"What?" she hissed as she refused to look at him even when he stopped her by walking in front of her. She stopped for all of two seconds before walking around him, his hand snaked out and grasped her small coat clad wrist.

"I am sorry," he said as one hand fell behind his head, "This whole evening didn't go so well." Sam let out a huff as she yanked on her wrist.

"And I should take some blame for that?" she inquired as she yanked again, Danny's fingers tightly wound around her slender wrist. He wasn't holding tight enough to hurt her, but he was holding firmly enough that she couldn't get him off.

"No, it was just all this shit happening at once. First the whole Lancer thing and then-"

"What "thing" are you talking about?" she asked as she stopped struggling as she stuck her face close to his. "Lancer and I do not have a thing!"

"Well, you leaned." Then it struck her what he was talking about.

"You saw us in the hallway when he gave me the flowers?" He nodded. "He has been trying to get with me since I moved in three years ago so pardon me if I think that he makes a nice gay friend!" Now Danny looked shocked.

"He can't be gay I mean you guys did the lean!" Sam smacked her head with her hand as she counted to ten. She would need to calm for this. She liked Danny, but he seemed to be like every guy that she had come across... Blind!

"Okay, first off I didn't mean like a literal gay man. I was referring to the fact that he might as well be gay because he doesn't even enter the race for my heart." She paused as she realized what she had said, but before he could pick up on it she continued, "Any way, what is leaning? I hugged the guy for giving me the flowers."

"Leaning is different than hugging because hugging," he moved closer to her, their breath coming out in little puffs. "involves hands and bodies while leaning is about wanting and- " As he leaned forward, their bodies so close that smoke came off from the heat merging.

"Hey, Sam!" a voice called forcing the two to separate as Danny blushed and Sam tried to hid her burning cheeks with her long raven locks. Both looked over to find Lancer, a party hat covering most of his bald spot. "Is he bugging you?"

"No," the Goth muttered.

"Because he looked like he was leaning." Groaning as Danny nodded and thanked the other man Sam managed to detach her wrist from his grip. Lancer left them alone, a woman calling out for him to come back to the party.

"Now about the other thing," she said as she placed her hands behind her back. "What ever gave you the idea that I was pregnant?"

"Well, Jazz said she heard-"

"And you believed her? Could you no-" She stopped with a shake of her head. "Never mind. So, your brother could only get with a girl like me if I was having his child?" Now Sam just sounded sad, her smile that had beckoned him before fading like snow in the sun.

"No, No, I didn't mean that," Danny said as he looked at her beseechingly. Sam pushed past him, her head down as she walked away, but not before Danny tried to make it better. "Really, you're not his type." He ended up putting his foot in his mouth.

You fall to your knees

"Okay, Danny," she said as she turned around, her eyes shimmering with anger as well as another emotion that the half ghost wasn't used to seeing. "Whose type am I?" she inquired as she held out her hands to show herself off. When the half ghost just stood there, his mouth closed she knew what he thought of her. "See. Thank you."

"It's a great idea, you and Dan, but to the world it may not be obvious that you two are together." He almost smacked himself now as he realized by the lock in her eyes that he was making it worse. Laughter echoed around them as they stood there, almost squaring off.

You beg, you plead

"I have just had a lousy Christmas and you have just ruined my New Years!" the woman before him growled. "Come again and next time you can burn down my apartment."

"Sam!" he called out, his voice desperate sounding.

"What do you want from me?" she just about whined as she threw up her hands. Danny reached out for her hands, which she of course pulled back from his grasp as she took a step back from him.

Can I be somebody else

"I just want you to be happy."

"Well, you are just doing a bang up job of that now aren't you?" she cried out as she moved toward the door to her apartment building, but not before delivering one more thing, "Before you try to help someone else be happy I think you should take a look at your own life." Danny stood there in shock as her door slammed shut.

For all the times I hate myself?


	11. Chapter 11

Sam was feeling terrible for what she had said to Danny, but he had no idea what it felt like being alone. There was no family that she could run to for her pain when a relationship ended and she had no sibling to come crying to when she did something so stupid that their parents wouldn't understand. No, she was alone and although it had been years since she had thought about the fact that she was alone and now she found tears running down her eyes as she leaned back against the wall, the door to her apartment building fogged from the cold and heat mixing together. She could see Danny as he stood there and she wanted to call out to him, but her pain made her stop, her heart aching. She loved him. How ironic was that? The man she had just met days ago, the man that wasn't completely human was the man that she found gave her so much. There was love and there was pain in her heart at the thought of him. He only stood there for a minute before she watched his blurry figure fly off.

"I love you," she whispered as her body began to shake with anger, with love, with confusion as tears fell down her cheeks. She was such an idiot.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny walked into his family home, his sister Jazz still asleep, but his father, predictably was at his work table in the lab where the Fenton Portal still glowed after all the years. His father had been so mad when it hadn't worked the first time and Danny had had his accident at the tender age of fifteen. One friend had been by his side, the raven haired beauty never giving him her name, but she had changed his life. If he remembered correctly her mother had died years ago and her father was a dreamer. She had been happy, but she had been sitting out by a tree one day in the park, the sun shinning on her hair as she looked up into the skies that became cloudy with the single pass of a cloud and something about her had drawn him to her that day. She had been dressed in a black dress, her hair loose around her shoulders, the locks blowing in the breeze.

"Don't just stand there and stare at me, that could be considered rude," had come the soft voice as the girl before him continued to stare at the skies as the sun came out. She had turned that moment, the sun apparently blinding her. He had seen her gaze, the orbs like a fine earth stone. Amethyst. That gaze had pierced him, the orbs of purple rock sad and yet happy. "If you don't want to then you should leave." He had moved quickly, his lanky form awkward as he sat down next to her. "Why are you here?" she had inquired softly. "The raven haired male that I am supposed to meet is not destined for at least several more years."

"Sorry, just needed time to myself, but I guess fate wanted me to have someone at my side today." The small dark haired girl had smiled at that moment.

"Funny," she whispered as the clouds passed over the sun again. "I was thinking the same thing." They had sat there in silence for what seemed forever when she continued. "What brings you to alone time today?" she had joked. Danny could tell that she usually didn't talk to people by the tone of her voice as she continued to look at the skies above them.

"Personal," he stated. The girl looked at him, a strange look on her face.

"Nothing is ever personal because you aren't the only one that knows. Someone knows what is going on and yet they can never approach you because they are just as afraid to speak as you are to think about it."

"That is pretty deep for a high school student."

"Just call me Phantom of Darkness. Darkness is me and I am darkness."

"Okay, Phantom of Darkness, why are you out here?"

"My mother passed away on this day many years ago and I come out here to her tree and think about life. I wonder about the fact that I never really got to meet her and the fact that she never got to meet me. I wonder what life would have been with a mother and a father. My father is a dream. Never there and yet always there."

"I am here because I had an accident and when my parents find out they will hate me." Sam rolled over, her gaze searching his own cerulean gaze.

"Little One," she whispered. "No matter what you do, no matter what mischief you cause your parents, if they are truly your parents, will never hate you. You could fight the world and state stuff that could get you in trouble and your parents will back you 100% no matter what." She smiled now. "Unless you kill someone and then I can't guarantee that one." They lay back, her hand falling into his. "When you tell them they will accept it and love you just as much as they did when you were born to them."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny stood next to his father, his cerulean eyes gazing at his father. Was what that little girl said true? Would his parents love him even if he wasn't a human anymore?

"Dad, I need to talk to you and mom." His father looked up, his gaze that of a confused individual, yet his father was rather off so that was one of his more normal looks. As he headed back upstairs he ran into his mother. "Hey, mom, I just talked to dad and I want you to come with me. I need to talk to you two together." His mother said nothing as she followed him into the living room just as her husband entered. They all gathered in the large room, Danny on one side while his parents sat on the couch. As Danny sat on the edge of his chair as his parents got comfortable.

"What is it son?" his father inquired.

"About the family business. I want to be apart of it, not that I'm not in more ways than one." His parents waited. "I am the Phantom, well, what you call the Ghost Kid." His parents looked disbelieving so closing his eyes he transformed before them.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam rushed into the hospital, her amethyst eyes wide as she searched the crowded area for any familiar face before heading for the elevator up to the ICU where the whole family was gathered around Dan's bed. Jack turned to her, a smile on his face as he said, "He's awake. He will be so glad to see you're here."

"Yeah, he mig-" she was cut off as Jack pushed her into the room, the doctor stood next to Dan, his hands shaking the broad shoulders in an effort to get him to wake back up. As the male in the bed began to awaken Sam looked around for any exit, her mind working out an exit route because this was about to go bad. As the male in the bed fully opened his green orbs to the world the family before him began to smile and wave at the man in the bed. He looked from the right to the left starting with his father and ending with Sam. As he moved his eyes past her and toward his grandmother he stopped and returned his eyes onto her making the small Goth a little uncomfortable as he gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time in his life.

"W-Who are you?"

Tucker smacked his face and Jack's blue eyes grew wide as he turned to look at Sam, her smile fading as she thought that they had caught her only for the hulking male to say, "He has amnesia." Dan's eyes fluttered close as he fell back onto the pillow. Sam's smile was forced as she had been given the opportunity to tell them the truth only to be sidelined. A few minutes later found the family in the doctor's office as he explained the situation of how Lacunar amnesia worked.

"So, you are saying that my son has selective amnesia?" Maddie inquired in disbelief as her head cocked slightly to the left. Sam stood by the door, her expression torn as they continued their talk. She needed to tell them, but she had been hoping she could split without them noticing. That choice was gone now.

"Um, excuse me, but I am really sorry... I need to tell you something really important. I was never-"

"Pregnant," grandmother Fenton chimed in. Sam looked at them dumbfounded as the mother nodded. "We know. Danny called us and cleared it up." The door to the Dr.'s office opened to reveal said male. Danny rushed by her, a small glace afforded to her and nothing more as he went to his family's side.

"I heard that Dan's back to the world of the living," he said as he hugged his mother. A male nurse stuck his head into the room informing the doctor of Dan's condition.

"He's awake again." They all followed the male nurse as they headed back to Dan's hospital room. The raven haired woman rushed to grab Tucker by his coat forcing the dark skinned male to look at her.

"Tucker, what can I do now?" she practically whined, her voice going higher as the male before her grasped her shoulders to calm her.

"It's okay, Sam. I will take care of it since I am the family friend and much too old for them to do anything to." He turned toward the door as he pulled her close. "I will be right behind you," he said as he moved to walk behind her, well, until they hit the corner and turned the opposite way as she continued on.

When she walked into the room they were all talking to the wide awake male. As she was entering the room she tripped and almost fell face forward before managing to straighten herself up. Smiling awkwardly she forced as smile as Danny asked his brother, "Remember her?" Dan's eyes were already on her so he shook his head.

"No," he said as he turned to his family. "Should I?" His family looked rather upset that he didn't, but they kept their smile in place as his father prompted him to look closer. He looked again at her as Sam forced a smile back onto her face. He squinted at her as if trying to place her. "She does look familiar," he conceded. "Why What is going on?" His parents smiled as they looked down at their son.

"It's coming back," Maddie whispered as she turned to her husband who nodded gleefully.

"What's coming back?" Dan inquired as he looked at his parents in confusion.

"You have amnesia, dear," his mother said sadly. The white haired male in the bed looked shocked and uncertain.

"I do?" Jack nodded.

"You're engaged," grandmother Fenton stated with a broad smile. "Never seen someone so worth it."

"To whom am I engaged?" the large male inquired still lost as his sister pointed to Sam.

"To Sam." He turned to look at the raven haired beauty.

"Sam?" He still looked lost so his mother patted his foot at the end of the bed.

"You don't remember," she stated as a nurse came in, Dan looking at his parents almost apologetically. "That's okay."

"I have some jello for you," the male nurse stated as he began to move the hospital table closer to his bed. Dan looked to his mother.

"Do I like jello?" he inquired with wide eyes. His mother nodded as his father rubbed his belly in delight. As the doctor began moving the group out of the room on the premise that it was time to let Dan rest Sam moved outside the door. The family said good-bye to the white haired family member as they too moved toward the door to leave. Sam stood outside, her hands rubbing together as sweat accumulated quickly.

As the family passed her, Danny seeming to hesitate before being dragged down the hall by his father, Sam looked down the other end of the hall just in time to see Tucker exit from behind a hall door, the metallic structure swinging closed behind him. She moved quickly to grasp him by his collar, her face flushed with anxiety.

"Where were you?" she hissed questionably. "You were supposed to help me." He removed her fingers from his collar as he moved back from her.

"Can't a man go to the bathroom?" When Sam didn't crack a smile, her amethyst eyes drilling into his teal ones he continued, "I am handling it." She moved closer to him, her face just inches from his own.

"How are you handling it? Because going piss doesn't seem like you're handling anything."

"I will tell them!" he proclaimed. Sam sighed as she grasped his coat to follow the rest of the family out.

"When? After I have my first child or when we have our gold anniversary?" As they headed out Dan was sitting in his room watching them leave, his gaze confused as he stared off into space.

"A..B..C..D..E," he said, his look perplexed as he felt that he remembered the alphabet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew over the city, Sam held firmly in his arms as she looked anywhere but at him, but not because she didn't want to. She didn't want him to see that she wanted him when she was supposed to be engaged to his brother. As soon as they hit her apartment he floated down, his arms releasing her. As her feet touched the ground she looked over at him landed next to her.

"Danny, you have been really great this week," the small raven haired woman said with a small smile, her heart breaking with the words she was saying. She really wanted the man before her, his cerulean eyes glittering in the night. He chuckled.

"You mean after I accused you of lying or when I accused you of having a relationship with Lancer or the fact that I announced that you were pregnant in the middle of one of your friend's parties?" Sam giggles.

"You have had a busy week." She looked away from the male next to her and with a sigh looked towards her building before turning back to him. "So, um... Starting next week things are going to be different." Danny nodded. It seemed that he really wanted to say something, but at the same time like he was having a problem spitting it out.

"Yeah."

"I want you to know that you," she said pausing as she fought between her head and her heart for the words the wanted to say because she knew there were consequences to both actions. If she told him what her head wanted her to say then she would marry the man in the hospital, but if she followed her heart then she might lose the man next to her. "have...been a really great friend." Danny curled his lips as if the words tasted horrible, but knew that that was how it had to be because he couldn't steal his brother's soon to be wife just because he wanted her. Unfortunately he didn't notice the look on her face as she turned to him as if she were expecting him to protest. Sighing she said, "Good night." She turned from him.

"A good friend," he said softly under his breath sounding a bit disappointed. "Sam," he said a little louder and she turned back around, her face one of expectancy. "I just wanted you to know..." he said fading off as he looked down before forcing a smile to his face even as he wanted to say something else. Instead he said, "that I am sorry about what I said, about you and Dan. I think that you two make the perfect couple and I wish you all the happiness in the world." Sam tried not to look crestfallen at his words.

"Thanks," she muttered as she once again turned from him. Saying good night again she headed off toward her apartment as Danny took off into the skies, the look on his face like he wanted to kick someone's ass. As he flew off she turned to watch him, a look of regret on her own face.


	13. Chapter 13

"30, 29, 11," Dan spouted off as his mother and sister looked on. "High school combination." His mother fluffed his pillow as he said, "My birthday is April 3rd." Jazz sat on the edge of the bed, her expression frustrated. Off to the side Jack stood with Tucker, the pair of males looking on but with different expressions.

"You have to remember Sam," she pleaded as everyone in the room nodded.

"Social security number: 463-66-6970." His mother replaced his pillow, Dan sitting up for her to do so.

"You love her," Maddie said as he leaned back. "You just can't remember her because of the crash happening at the last time you saw her." Dan continued to spout off information as if to prove to them that he remembered plenty, but everyone in the room was waiting for him to remember Sam. Tucker cleared his throat as he requested an audience with the man in the bed. Dan took a sip of his water as he began to tell them of his childhood, all the information accurate.

"Everything okay, Tucker?" Jack inquired as Dan watched the group with interest. The dark skinned male shook his head.

"Can I not have a word with my godson?" The family nodded as they walked out leaving the pair of men in the room alone as they walked toward the elevator, Jack saying something about being hungry. Tucker now turned to the white haired male in the bed with blue sheets. "Dan, I have known you for a long time, hell, I have been friends with you and your family for forever it seems. I watched you play in little league baseball and I was there when you started growing hair in places I don't ever want to mention again after this." Dan nodded as he blushed. That had been a very embarrassing talk. He looked up at Tucker as his godfather continued, "You've had a good education and you are popular with everyone one you meet. Hell, you're a killer with the ladies, but son, you are an idiot." Dan had been nodding to all that his godfather had been saying up until that point, but now he looked in shock at that words that had exited the older man's mouth.

"Say what?" he croaked out as he leaned forward. Tucker leaned forward.

"I love you kid, hell I love you as much as I would if you were my son, but let's face it. Dan, you are an idiot." Dan sat back as Tucker moved toward the side of the bed.

"Is there a point to all this that you are saying?" Tucker sat down next to him, his expression serious.

"Sam. Sam is the point to all this." He leaned close to the white haired male as people passed around the room, their gazes flickering to the two males talking, but no one stopped as life in the hospital continued on. "Let me tell you something about Sam. Sam is," he paused as he tried to think of the words he wanted to use. "She is...Well... She is more than your fiancée!" he said loudly as he thought of something. "She is your guardian angel!"

"She is?" Dan questioned.

"Hell yeah she is. She saved your life for heaven's sake!" The white haired male looked thoughtful about the information he was being given. "She is coming by later today and son I want you to think about her and you together. I need you to come to a decision. I want you to look into her eyes and think like the man you are at this point in life."

"The kind of man I am?"

"The man who has been given a second chance in life. I want you to think about this and if you can't find any love for her then break it off, but," Tucker said as he leaned closer. "if you find love in those moments she is here than I suggest that you propose again and marry her quickly because otherwise you will just be an idiot and not just any idiot. You will be the idiot that let love get away." Tucker grabbed his things as he threw over his shoulder one more time, "Think about it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day found Sam entering the hospital as Dan lay there, his eyes closed and his head resting against his pillow. In the young Goth's hands was the box the hospital had given her on the very day that Dan had been brought in. She looked into the room and finding the male in the bed asleep she crept, her steps slow as she watched him before turning her gaze forward so as not to trip on anything. This was great for her because she could drop his things off and leave without having to explain anything to the male on the bed. He would never see her again and she would be free of the guilt that weighted down her heart.

"Sam!" a voice called making the raven haired woman stop, a cringe on her face as she realized that she had been caught. Forcing a smile to her face she turned to look at Dan. He looked happy to see her it seemed, but she was unsure why. Moving closer to the bed with his box he said, "Hi."

"Hi, um, Dan," she managed to say as he patted the chair next to his bed. "I brought your stuff back." Placing it on his bed found that his gaze didn't waver from her and she sat down. Shifting in his bed he sat up a little straighter.

"Would you like something to drink?" he inquired like he was at home, a host task if she had ever heard one. Shaking her head he again shifted as if he were searching for the right words to say. Maybe Tucker had told him and he wanted to know why she had done what she did or... No, that could be one of the only options unless he had called the cops and now Sam was shifting in her chair.

"Could I get you something?" Maybe she could leave the room and while he thought she was getting something she could escape the hospital.

"Well, um," he said as he looked down at his hospital gown. "I would feel better if I had my own clothing. Hospital gowns are kind of...well, they are rather embarr-ass-ing." It took Sam a full two seconds to realize that he was making a joke. A giggle escaped her purple tinted lips.

"That was a good one." Tension filled the room with silence. "I like your blue pinstripe," she said with a smile that was forced as her eyes flickered in the urge to look around. She felt like such a fraud.

"Double breasted?" She nodded. "That is my favorite one." Sam seemed shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I, um, I saw the picture of you after you saved those squirrels."

"Yeah, they never call or write, but that was a long time ago."

"I guess as we get older we don't get to do very many heroic acts." Dan shook his head.

"You do," he stated. Waving her hands in front of her face she shook her head as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"No, that was unusual for me. I don't usually jump in front of any speeding vehicles or trains." Dan looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't think that I have done anything that could be considered heroic. Well, I did chase a purse snatcher one," he stated, but before she could say anything he added, "But I faked a pulled hamstring."

"Most people wouldn't have even attempted to chase the thief to begin with," Sam pointed out. "You give up your seat every day."

"That's nothing."

"It is to the person whom you give it to..." she faded off, her blush coming back. "You give..well, you give me something to look forward to every day." Dan looked at her, really studied her face at that moment and Sam felt her cheeks growing warmer.

"I think I remember you." Sam smiled awkwardly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At Dan's apartment a rather slender woman, her dark hair swaying with her slender hips walked up to the door, her hand on the knob when a security officer approached her, his gaze taking her in.

"May I help you?" She looked over at him, her teal gaze cold. "Which apartment?"

"You must be new here," she stated as people walked past them, one of them going into the apartment with a wave to the male holding her up. "I am going to Dan Fenton's apartment." He looked rather surprised.

"And your name, ma'am?" This seemed to irritate her a bit as her teal eyes flashed.

"My name is Paulina Sanchez and I am Dan Fenton's fiancée." Now the guard looked rather skeptical as he shook his head. "What do you mean by that?" she hissed.

"You are not Dan Fenton's fiancée. I have met her and you ma'am are not her." Paulina's mouth dropped open in shock as her eyes narrowed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny stepped off the elevator to find his brother being helped into a wheelchair, the larger male almost too big for the small chair made for weaker patients.

"Hey, looking good!" the younger Fenton brother said as he stopped before his white haired brother.

"Hey, Danny. They are moving me to a new room seeing as I am on the mend." As his brother sat down he pulled his green robe tighter with a shudder. "A little drafty." Danny tapped the male nurse on the shoulder, the man the regular nurse of his brother since starting his stay at the hospital.

"Mind letting me drive?" The male shrugged as he stepped away.

"I will be at the elevator," he said as he exited the room with the box that Sam had left earlier that day. Danny began to wheel Dan out of the room, but not before handing the male in the chair a bar of chocolate, the item cold in his hands.

"I brought you something." Dan smiled gratefully as he opened the bar and bit into it, the ice-cream in the bar oozing around the edges.

"Thanks." He put it down, his arm resting in his lap.

"So, Sam is pretty fantastic, isn't she?" Danny stated as they went around the nurse's station.

"Yeah, she is," Dan said with a smile. "She and I are engaged."

"Yeah, I know," the half ghost said trying to hide the bitterness in his voice, but Dan wouldn't have noticed anyway as he was too preoccupied.

"I am reborn! Sam has made me a different man. Hell, if you were a priest or something then I would confess to you!" Danny shook his head in disgust. He didn't want to hear about what his brother felt for the woman that Danny was sure he loved far greater than his brother could ever imagine. He was already having a horrible time about it.

"No thank you."

"Danny, I was horrible! I've never been faithful with any woman. I don't even know what that is to be faithful. Remember the squirrels " Danny again told him that he didn't want to hear it, but Dan continued, "I knocked them out of the tree with a rock and then I saved them just to get in the paper." At that the half ghost looked disgusted even further. Danny was shocked at what he was hearing out of his brother's mouth. He had never imagined that his brother could have done anything that horrible. He had always thought that his brother was this shinning example, but now he was seeing that it was all a lie.

"Did you tell Sam that?"

"No! With Sam I start fresh." He looked up at his brother with a smile that told Danny that his brother was infatuated with Sam, his gaze glazed over. "Sam is just something else. I don't even know how to describe her. She is-" he cut himself off as his mind went off.

"When you meet her she just gets under your skin," Danny said. "She just makes you so insane that you aren't sure whether you want to hug her or shake her until she comes to her senses. She makes you want to give her the world and yet you know that she deserves more that even if she doesn't think so." Dan shook his head.

"No, she special and even if I can't think of why right now I don't have to know now or even tomorrow because I have all our lives together to find out and that is all that matters." Danny sighed in frustration as he walked off leaving his brother to talk to himself just as his nurse came back with his loafers in hand. "Oh, my shoes. Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

A few moments later Sam rushed to the hospital to find Tucker outside just standing there like he hadn't a care in the world and she wondered why he was outside the hospital. Rushing over to him as other people passed her on the sidewalk while cars drove past, honks and tires rolling on concrete one of the many sounds of the city.

"Tucker!" she called out as she grew closer to him, her steps light as she rushed to find out what had happened with his errand. "So?" He looked at her with a perplexed look. "Did you tell them? The Fentons?"

"Oh, no, sorry I missed them." Sam frowned, her brows drawing together as she pulled her coat closer as the wind whipped around them.

"What about Dan? Did you at least talk to him?" Again a shake of his head. "Are you fucking kidding me? You didn't talk to any of them?!" Her voice was rising as people around her just kept going about their day with only a few glances from an interested passerby or two. "You said that you were going to handle this!" Sam was feeling rather stressed now. The guilt was eating at her as she thought about the nice people she had been lying to since Christmas, the people who had invited a complete stranger into their home. They didn't know her from Eve for God's sake!

"I am," he promised again. Sam threw up her hands in exasperation at his now meaningless promise. She knew that he wasn't going to do it and she wondered why he had said we was going to.

"If this is your way of handling things then I-" she stopped with a roll of her eyes. She was done with this. It just wasn't worth it anymore and besides if you wanted something done right you had to do it yourself. "Never mind. You are fired." Before he respond she turned from him with a twirl of her coat and headed for the hospital entrance. Just as she was entering a slender Hispanic woman with long dark hair was also entering and the pair of females collided. Apologies were given as Sam held the door for the other woman. As the women got on the semi-crowded elevator Sam said, "Four, please."

"Two," the Hispanic woman stated, her tone withdrawn and controlled. As the door closed the other woman straightened her skirt that just barely made it past her thighs. As the doors opened seconds later the Hispanic woman stepped off, her eyes forward as she rushed down the hall, her hands in her hair as she took deep breaths as the doors to the elevator closed. The woman found the room she was looking for and entering found Dan and another man in the room with a nurse that was making the white haired male comfortable. Dan looked up, his green gaze clashing with the teal eyed woman's.

"Paulina!" he greeted. The woman huffed as she walked toward him, her heels clicking loudly on the linoleum floor.

"Bastard." Dan seemed taken back at that, but at the same time he didn't seem too upset at her words. Above them the lights buzzed a bit before going quiet. "You're engaged?!" she practically screamed as the male nurse headed out his brown eyes wide at the drama began to unfold while another nurse entered to feed the male in the other bed. The other male, a rather nerdy looking red headed male with a scrawny body watched with interest even as he took his meal from the female nurse.

"Yeah." She moved closer, her eyes sparkling with anger at his one word. Was he serious?

"Did you forget that you proposed to me!?" He shook his head.

"You said no so we broke up."

"I needed time to think."

"You moved to Paris, Paulina." The woman's face contorted as emotions tried to break through her tough façade but with little breaths she managed to calm her face and relax even as she wanted to throttle the man before her.

"I didn't know that you would go out and marry the first fucking skank that you saw!" she breathed and if she had been a dragon he was sure he would have been burned to a crisp, but for some reason that didn't matter. This woman before him didn't matter.

"Sam is not a skank." Now Paulina was incredulousness as he defended the unseen woman. If only the Hispanic had realized that she had seen the woman that her former lover had become engaged to.

"Sam? You are marrying a girl named Sam?! That is a boy's name!" She stepped back from him before continuing, "So, Sam who?" He looked lost for a moment and shrugged.

"Don't know, hell, I don't remember proposing to her either, but that doesn't matter."

"You don't remember proposing! Now that is a load of bull shit if I ever heard it!" the woman screamed as she threw up her hands, her long locks flying around her.

"No, really. I have amnesia " Again the male in the bed next to him was still watching, the rapt expression on his face like someone watching a soap opera just as everything was about to go to hell. "I was in a coma."

"That is bull shit! Anyway, if this is how you are going to be then I want my shit back!"

"Fine," he said calmly. "Then I want my stuff back too." She looked confused.

"What stuff are you talking about?" He pointed to her nose. Her hands flew to her nose at the idea of what he was saying. "You can't take my nose back!" When he said nothing her hands flew to her breasts and ass. "Well then you might as well take these back too if that is how you are going to fucking be."

"Keep'em. I'm a changed man now." The Hispanic woman straightened her clothing with a look over at the man still watching them, his eyes wide at her groping of her bought body parts. This was not how she had imagined it at all! She had hoped that it had been a misunderstanding that the male in the bed had been waiting for her.

"Fine!" she hissed. "Go a head and marry her you one balled prick!" With a big show she headed out of the room, her purse flying as she threw the door open.

"Wow," the red head said with a gasp. "Moving onto greener pastures?" Dan nodded with a smile on his face. For once he actually felt good about his world. Everything felt right.

"Yeah," he whispered as his grin grew wider. What had he ever seen in that woman? She was harsh and faker than Washington's teeth.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Upstairs a raven haired woman was rather confused as to why Dan wasn't in his room when Star ran up to her and ushering her down the hall and to an elevator she showed the Goth where the white haired male had been moved. Sam looked rather frazzled as she entered the room, her hand flying through her mussed hair. The male in question sat up straighter as his grin changed to a smile when he saw her.

"Sam." She looked up as a blush bloomed on her cheeks. "I have been waiting for you."

"Really?" she said as he reached out for her hands, the appendages shaking with nerves.

"It took a coma to make me wake up and take a good look at my life," he stated with a slight frown. "And I didn't like what I saw. Sure, I have a very lucrative job, houses all over the world, and a great business portfolio, but I didn't have happiness, true happiness. I didn't have someone that I could trust," Sam opened her mouth. "Please let me get this out." She shut her mouth instantly at his tone. He seemed like he was a bit frazzled too. "I want to have that. I want someone to have a son with and you were there when I needed you the most. You are loved by my family so I thought to myself that if they can love you then why can't I?" Sam didn't like how this was sounding because if it was what she thought it was then he was doing a horrible job. "Sam, will you marry me?" Sam's face revealed shock just as a thud from behind them was heard.

"Star?" someone said as they leaned down to help the blond that had fainted. Sam was torn between the several emotions right now. She was torn between the fact that he man she had adored from a far wanted to marry her for the wrong reasons, the nurse that had gotten her into this had fainted and she really just wanted to leave.


	15. Chapter 15

Danny walked into Sam's apartment building only to hear Lancer talking to a woman, his irritating voice echoing in the crappy looking halls. He still was amazed that the Goth stayed in such a place. Did Dan know this was were she lived? He had to know right as he was her fiancé.

"Your hair looks beautiful tonight, so big and wonderful!"

"Why, thank you Lancer, but you don't have to tell me all that." A giggle was heard and some growls and Danny forced himself to make that trek knowing that me might get sick if he was to see the older man get his groove on. Maybe if he moved fast enough he could get up there without running into the balding pervert. Just as the half ghost took another step Lancer appeared around the corner in what Danny assumed must be the other man's best, his shirt clean and his beard shaped.

"Hey!" the male said holding his hand up in greeting as the female he had been talking to appeared at his side, her form like that a model, yet her face was not as gorgeous. She eyed the raven haired male like a piece of meat and Danny found that his stomach was rolling in attempt to regurgitate his dinner.

"Um, hey," he responded as he tried to move past the couple, but Lancer wouldn't give in and continued talking.

"So, you going to see Sam?" Danny said nothing as he continued. "She is one hot woman and if she would have me I would take her in a heart-" SMACK. Danny grinned. The woman with him was heard stomping up the steps as Lance followed with apologies spewing out his mouth, but it seemed that the woman wouldn't have it. Good thing she had done that because he was close to smacking the male himself. Not that what he said wasn't true, but he didn't think that Lancer had the right to say such things.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside Sam's apartment said Goth was looking at the shoes in the mirror, her eyes narrowed. This was a big thing for her as she wanted to wear her boots but knew that as it was a big day and she was sure the family wanted everything to look nice she decided to wear nice shoes. Looking at the two different shoes on her feet she stood on one foot and then the other, a cream colored gown handing on a hanger around her neck. She felt so ridiculous, but once again she really wanted to look good even if for once in her life she was a little uncomfortable.

Mew

Sam looked over at her black cat, Raven, the small slender feline watching her with an interested green gaze as she let out another mew. Sam did what she had done in mirror a million times that evening as she questioned her cat about her clothing before heaving a frustrated sigh. This just wasn't working! As she went to look at her reflection again someone knocked at her door and Sam rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to go out with you and I am not wearing black underwear and I don't want to move in wi-" she stopped when she opened the door to find a very amused Danny. He smirked at her as her blush grew deeper.

"Um, not that the underwear part doesn't interest me, but I don't think that we can do the other two seeing as you are marrying my brother and all." Sam giggled and leaning against the door apologized.

"Sorry, I thought you were Lancer." He smiled wider as he looked down at her.

"Weird, I get that a lot." The raven haired beauty looked away as her blush grew deeper and her smile grew wider.

"Um, would yo like to come in?" she questioned as she stepped to the side. Danny nodded as he stepped in, a small package in his hand as he gazed down at her outfit, the Goth having forgotten that she was wearing it. The dress came down to her ankles, the cream color something she never wore. On the front was a simple bow in the same color as the dress while the dress it self was rather unflattering. That was one part of the dress that was her own. She didn't really like to be in the lime light, more in the shadows.

"Thank you," he said as he walked past her. She closed the door and turned to see him gazing at her, a strange expression on his face. "So, is that the dress for your wedding?" She looked down and her face turned redder. "It makes a great tie, but for some reason I don't think that that is your style." As the raven haired woman removed the hanger off of her she gave him as strange look.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired softly. He shook his head as he held out his present, the paper plan brown. It was just the right size of a book and upon opening it she found just that...a book of poems. Sam smiled when she opened it to find rather dark poems and looking up at him she smiled broader. He got her just like that. No one else saw her like that and here she was marrying the wrong guy. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You should know that Dan is the lucky guy." Sam flushed darker at the compliment as she grasped the book in both hands, the air thick with sexual energy but both of them ignored it. "I, uh, I have to say that because you are going to be my," he paused as he took a deep breath, "You're going to be my sister-in-law." Sam forced a little laugh out as she fingered the book now, her eyes downcast. The next words out of her mouth made her realize several things.

"So, I guess that means that we are going to be seeing a lot of each other, huh?" Danny looked a little sad and yet he looked happy. She didn't know why those two particular feelings flickered across his face, but she could relate. How happy she would be to see him and yet how sad she would be at the same time when she knew that she would have to watch him get married. That was her, so why did he he have that same look? They stood there in silence, both of them wanting to say something and yet not a word was said until Danny told her that he had to get going. As he left she rushed after him. "Danny. Danny!" She stopped at the same time he did, just steps between them as he looked up at her. "C-Can you think of any reason that I shouldn't marry your brother?"

He seemed rather shocked that she would ask that and as much as he wanted to say the words he said, "No, no I can't." As he turned his back on her Sam felt the tears that had been clogging her throat fill her eyes and with a slam of the door at the entrance of her apartment building the small raven haired woman felt the first tear streak down her cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning she rushed into the office of her boss where she placed a small and simple piece of paper before heading back out, the red head behind the desk glanced at it before getting back to work and then her head snapped back up as she grabbed the cream colored rectangle.

"What is this?" she called out.

Sam stuck her head back inside the office where she said, "It's a wedding invitation." Spectra looked at it.

"It's got your name on it."

"Well, duh! I am getting married." Again the red head glanced down at slip before looking up with a look of disgust.

"The coma guy?" she inquired. "What happened to the other guy, the brother wasn't it?" Sam looked a little upset.

"He didn't want me."

"You are crazy, you know that right?" The small Gothic woman threw up her hands as she approached her friend/boss's desk.

"Yeah, we've had this discussion but you know what I am tired of being alone! I work every day and come home to a cat while everyone around me has someone I have a cat. I thought I was going to be alone forever waiting for mister right and this good looking, rich male comes along and proposes. Well, I am done waiting for him to come and marry me. If that makes me crazy then fuck yeah! I am stark raving get-me-a-straight jacket mad!"

"I can see that because the date on this is tomorrow." Sam nodded before heading out of the office, the red headed woman sighing as she lay the paper on her desk again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam found herself rushing down the street, a bouquet of cream roses in her hand as she ran into the hospital while upstairs a large crowd of people waited in the medical institute's chapel as Dan and Danny stood at the front. The pews were full of guests that whispered about the bride while the family sat on the other side.

"She's late," Tucker muttered.

"Maybe she forgot," Jack said as his wife fussed with is tie.

"A woman doesn't forget her wedding day. She must be stuck in traffic."

"She walks everywhere," Tucker pointed out before he found a pair of violet eyes glaring at him. Up front Danny was laying Dan's blue suit jacket over his shoulders since he had a IV in his right arm.

"Do you have the rings?" the older brother inquired of his younger brother. The half ghost grumbled as he flashed the box with the wedding bands. "Good, good," he said as he fidgeted. He was like everyone else in the room. He was wondering where his bride was and he was getting worried. "How do I look?" Dan asked as he turned toward his sibling. Danny didn't even look.

"You suck," Danny muttered low enough that his brother could hear, but that no one else could. Dan's dark brows came down in confusion.

"What sucks? Me or the outfit?" The dark haired male rolled his eyes in anger.

"I think that they both suck. You and your damn clothing, but mostly you." They were still fussing when a hush fell over the chapel and the pair of males turned to see Sam, her raven hair pulled back into a long braid that twirled with her as she turned around to take off her coat, her simple dress making her shine. As she took her first few steps she smiled brightly, yet the smile faltered when she looked to Tucker, the dark skinned male's own smile fading when he realized that he had put her in a position that he had promised to fix. Sam forced the smile back up as the wedding march played softly in the background. She approached her soon to be husband, but for some reason she found herself looking at Danny, his cerulean gaze so sad that she was sure hers was mirroring it. He was trying not to pace as he watched her approach his brother and he too forced a smile though his eyes didn't shine as she had seen when he was truly enjoying himself.

She had to ask herself again for the hundredth time was she doing the right thing and forcing her gaze off of the man she knew that she loved, but didn't seem to want her, she looked at Dan and smiled for him, her white teeth showing. As she stood there before Dan, her gaze still finding Danny's she muttered, "I can't." The half ghost stopped moving as a gasp fell over the crowd.

"I second that," Danny said softly making the Goth look to him in awe. The preacher looked to Dan.

"And you sir? What do you have to say?"

"Um, I'm thinking." Jack stood up in frustration.

"What the hell is going on here?" he thundered. Sam looked to them, a look of chagrin.

"I'm in love with your son, but not the one that you thought I was." The congregation looked to Danny.

"What the fuck?" Dan inquired as he looked to his brother. "What the hell did you do?" Sam stepped forward, her hand falling on the chest of her former betrothed.

"It's not him, I did it. I couldn't help it." She looked out to see that Grandmother Fenton was still smiling so she knew that the older woman was okay. "It was all a mistake." Now she turned to Dan. "I saw the men knock you into the track and when I saw the train I freaked. I had seen you every day and I guess I developed a crush on you so I rushed forward hoping to wake you up, but when you didn't I just reacted." Silence. "I wanted to see you when they took you to the hospital and I couldn't because I wasn't family so someone told them I was, an accident that just kept on going like a really bad wreak on the highway with more cars just piling up." She looked out at them. "And I couldn't bring myself to say anything because I was so afraid and then I grew to love you, all of you." Maddie found tears filling her eyes so with a quick swipe at her eyes she brushed them off. "I have been alone for a long time and I just enjoyed having you as a family." She looked at Dan now as her own eyes filled with tears. "I know that I saved you on those tracks, but you, you have given me so much more by giving me your family if only for a little while, but I can't marry you." Danny just stood there in shock. What the hell was going on? Suddenly a Hispanic female appeared, her eyes wide in anger as she rushed up the aisle as Sam walked down it. The whole room was filled with soft crying as the raven haired girl exited.

"You are not getting married because I object since we were engaged first!" the dark haired girl cried. The preacher rolled his eyes.

"Join the line." A large male entered the room, his face like that of a movie star as he grasped the arm of the Hispanic woman.

"I object to your objection." Now there were questions flying around the room.

"Who is that?" his mother asked.

"That would be her husband." Now his mother's tears dried up as she flew at her son.

"You proposed to a married woman!"

"Well, my brother took my- my almost fiancée while I was sleeping and besides I broke up with her."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day found Sam back at work, her expression lost as she thought of all that had gone on in the last several days. As she sat there pulling the tokens toward her on the counter and letting people pass she felt tears welling up again.

CLINK.

The Goth looked down at what had fallen in the token tray with a look of shock. The ring glittered in the sun pouring into the booth. Sam looked up to find Danny looking in at her, his cerulean eyes glittering in amusement as his family stood behind him.

"Sam," he started as grandmother Fenton cried out for him to get on his knees. Sam let out a giggle as her face grew red and her smile grew wide.

"Let him do it!" Tucker hissed as Jazz tried to hush the family members so her brother could propose to the raven haired beauty that was trying not to cry at that moment.

"I need to ask you a question."

"Be more romantic!" grandmother Fenton called out again only to be shushed again. There were grins all around as Danny started to chuckle, Sam joining in as she hid her face.

"Can I come back there?" the raven haired male inquired while leaning close to the speaker. She tried to look serious as she shook her head.

"You need a token." Danny had felt his heart stop and with a stern look at her he dropped a token into the cup as she held the ring and turned to let him in. He moved past the turnstile as he family watched him enter the booth, the pair of them taking up the small area.

"Sam," he started as he leaned close, his mouth so close to hers that they were breathing each other's air. Sam was just sitting on her stool as she looked up into his eyes. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Sam smiled as she nodded. He hadn't done it all fancy and she was glad because she just wasn't that kind of woman.

"I love you," she whispered as he closed the distance, his lips just barely touching hers as he whispered I love you back to her before his lips crashed on hers, her hands reaching up to hold his face close to hers.

"That is so cute," Maddie said as the happy couple stopped kissing, Danny's head falling on her shoulder hidden from his family as Sam's face grew redder. And that was how it was. Sam had thought that she was marrying the guy that she wanted, but in the end Fate gave her her true love, the halfa who she deserved and deserved her.


End file.
